Living in the Shadows
by starlesscity
Summary: "Give in to us." Darkness. There was darkness and shadows all around. They were living in a dream world, but whose dream it was... well, that was simply a matter of opinion. SasuNaruItachi
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothin'. Seriously. Check my pockets, wallet and under my bed. You won't find anything but a few ticket stubs and a family of dust bunnies.

**Full Summary:** "Give in to us." Darkness. There was darkness and shadows all around. They were living in a dream world, but whose dream it was... well, that was simply a matter of opinion.

**Pairing List:** Sasuke/Naruto/Itachi but there will be variations on who is with whom depending on the chapter. I will note which one is the main focus here.

**Warning:** There will be _**threesomes**_ in this story and while there will be **no real incest** there will be _**man on man on man**_. If _**any**_ of this offends you, please click the back button now.

**Chapters:** 1/4 + Epilogue

**Updates:** Each chapter should be posted every four days after the previous one unless outside interference prevents me from reaching the internet/computer to upload it.

**Beta:** Once again, Takibi-sama the guy who below this gets some evil glares, but right here, he gets his thanks for looking this over for me and listening to me plot ramble. He's worth every annoying thing he does to help the plot-bunny fuels. Heh.

**A/N:** You know, this was supposed be a oneshot. That's right, just a teeny, tiny oneshot that was a little weird, hot and fun. What happens though? I'll tell you what happens, my beta, Takibi-sama decides to suggest, 'oh hey, let's make this longer, yeah?' and my plot bunnies decide to go, 'fuck yeah' in response, and now this story has _four parts_. Yes, you heard me, **four parts**. We can all go blame Takibi-sama for this. *evil eye*

*long sigh* Well, my half-hearted fist-shaking at him aside, I am quite fond of this story. It may be a little confusing but that's really just part of its charm – basically, it's meant to make you think and not quite know what is going on. So yes, I hope you all like it despite it's… fucked up craziness? Yeah. I'll go with that.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Living in the Shadows**

_Chapter 1_

I felt suffocated, like my entire body was encompassed in a dark cloud. I struggled, trying to break free of the invisible pressure around me as I frantically tried to get my eyelids to open.

_What's going on? Where am I? Am I captured?_

My mind went through a panic as I tried to recall if there was a mission I'd been on, something to put me in danger. I couldn't think of anything. There was nothing. I was in Konoha… unless, unless someone had come for me? _Akatsuki_.

I struggled harder, trying to draw on my chakra or get some kind of sound out of my mouth, anything that would give me some knowledge of what or who was holding me.

No sound came out, or at least, none I could hear, but all of a sudden, without any warning, my eyes were able to open and I was suddenly laying motionlessly, the weights gone. I quickly flipped into a standing position.

Wherever I was had no light; everything was pitch-black, but I still felt around my clothes for any kind of weapon. I had to hide my flinch at the knowledge I was in my pyjamas. _How could someone kidnap me without me even waking up?_

Keeping my ears pricked for any sound, I spoke, mildly relieved when I could hear my own voice, "Who are you?"

There was someone there, I could feel it.

"Where am I?" I tried again, keeping my voice as commanding as I could, even as my thoughts rushed through a million panicked scenarios.

However, when there was still only blackness after almost a minute my anger at being toyed with was quick to take control, forcing back any fear. "Show yourself!"

The hesitation was tangible in the air, before suddenly a small glow formed somewhere in the distance, giving the place an eerie feeling of immense space. I kept my eyes sharp as they adjusted to the slowly increasing light.

After no more then thirty seconds, a small perimeter of area was surrounded in the light yellow glow while shadows licked along the edges of it, dropping off into the all encompassing darkness.

I was in the centre.

Before I could move to look around, I heard footsteps coming towards me from outside the circle. I stiffened, shifting into a fighting stance as I waited for my enemy to appear.

The beginning of their silhouette formed and if possible, my back became even stiffer.

"Sasuke," I growled.

He lifted his head, bangs no longer hiding his face. "Naruto."

I scanned his outfit for weapons, surprised and suspicious when he didn't seem to have any on him. "Where am I?"

He came into the light, a taunting smirk pulling his lips upwards. "I wouldn't be concerned about that right now."

"What do you want?" I immediately asked in return, a horrible feeling starting to coil inside.

I didn't even see him move, but suddenly he had one hand fisted in my shirt as his other palm pressed beside my head against a wall that had appeared behind me. "_You_."

His lips crushed mine in a bruising kiss and my eyes widened in response. I stared at him for a second, his eyes blazing into mine with some carnal emotion that sliced through me. _He won't let you escape._

I started trying to shove him away, but his strength had me pinned, my eyes widening as he pushed me higher against the wall, my feet weren't even touching the ground yet he still felt like he was caging me, taller then me, dominating me.

_Is this the Sharingan's work? Am I in an illusionary world?_

I shook the thought off while using my legs to kick up at him, managing to catch and buckle his knee. He grunted and broke away slightly. I used the advantage to punch his stomach before using my other hand to smash along the side of his jaw.

He didn't go far, but it was enough to allow me to put some space between us. He looked up at me slowly, his eyes blank once again. There was no damage to his face.

"What the fuck, Sasuke?" I knew it was useless to try understanding the deranged when in their world, but I had to try.

"You want this." He stated plainly while moving closer.

I shook my head frantically while clasping my hands together in front of me, ready to try a jutsu if necessary. _Please let them_ _work here_. He wouldn't trap me again. "You're way off the fucking mark, Sasuke."

"No," Sasuke shook his head. "This is your world."

I blinked at him. "Like fuck it is."

"It is," his breath was on my neck as his arms wrapped around me from behind, "you just don't know it yet."

My instant reaction was to struggle, but the binds seemed to be back on me again, all I could move was my mouth and eyes as I felt Sasuke's fingers glide up under my shirt. I would have shivered, but my body didn't accept the reaction.

"Give in to it, Naruto," Sasuke whispered, teeth grazing my earlobe. "Give in to _me_."

His hand trailed up further, brushing my right nipple as his mouth came down to lightly lick at my pulse point. I squeezed my eyes shut, trying to ignore it, but his mouth had begun to suck on the skin, and this time, my body did shudder.

"Accept it," he said, cool air lightly blowing on the mark before he moved up again. "Accept it and no one will ever know."

His words were wrapping around my mind, soothing and seductive in a way I'd never felt before. He was _right_ and so was this. Everything he said was right. He couldn't be wrong. He felt so good.

I let out a small sound and leant against him, my body was once again free - but why would I want to move away?

His hand moved slowly, up and down my stomach and chest, making me push to be ever closer to him.

"Now," he whispered, his teeth lightly nibbling on my jaw, "give in to us."

I frowned slightly. My body, mind, everything was telling me to agree, but something… something wasn't right. "Us?"

His hand moved down so his arm could wrap around my waist and pull me flush against him. His free hand had moved to my jaw, pulling my head back slightly. He placed a kiss on my cheekbone. "Open your eyes."

_Of course, Sasuke._

I looked up into darkness. The light was only in front of me but… no, the shadows were moving, reforming. Someone was bent over me. I was now lying down but… who?

Dark eyes, dark hair, long. My fingers reached up to tangle in the strands as they slowly became more solid, revealing a face and –

I started. A wave of panic broke through the comfort. "Itachi!"

Quickly starting to sit up, I tried to break away, but Sasuke was holding strong to my waist. I tried to struggle but his mouth was back on my neck as Itachi leant down and began methodically unbuttoning my shirt.

_This is wrong, this is wrong, this is __**so fucking**__**wrong**__. _

"Get the fuck off me!" I shouted, trying once again to get away from the two of them.

This time Itachi's hand was on my chest, but instead of caressing it like Sasuke did, he just let his hand sit on my stomach; the light pressure somehow feeling like a brand.

_The seal!_ My mind screamed, and I looked down, ready to see his chakra trying to get at the Kyubbi, but the second I caught sight of his hand and opened my mouth to yell, scream, shout out a jutsu - Sasuke bit down on my neck.

A half-gasp, half-moan escaped and my back arched, pushing more into the palm on my skin as I curved my neck for better access. I could feel both Uchiha's smirking, and I slowly melted into their arms.

It was only when I felt a finger brush over my bottom lip that I opened my eyes again. Itachi was leaning over me, he was straddling my knees and his cloak was gone. _Was it even there before?_ His necklace flickered in the light and my eyes were caught by it.

"Naruto," he quietly spoke before his free hand drew me into him. Sasuke was gone. His mouth came down to speak into my ear. "You need us."

I sucked in a breath, feeling like my nerves had been set alight at his words. _I do._

"Say it." Sasuke was back, a naked chest to my back, the material of my pyjama shirt now gone. His nails dug into my hips while one of Itachi's was splayed on my face, the other still over the seal, pressing into it.

"I do."

Itachi's teeth on the opposite side of my face, but biting my jaw the same way Sasuke had. "What do you need?"

His mouth moved to my neck, once again, repeating Sasuke. Sasuke's nails pressed harder. "You."

Their mouths were at my ears and their words were in time, a perfect, cold but possessive hiss, "_Who_?"

My hands came up, one on each chest, nails scraping across the skin. My voice was a choked whimper, "Uchiha."

I felt them around me, my entire body encompassed in their presence. I didn't struggle or try to break free. I felt my eyelids start to drop and I frantically tried to hold onto each brother as the darkness pressed and pushed as it came back again.

* * *

**A/N:** As I stated in the above A/N, this story is weird and is probably confusing. I have my own theory on what is happening to the characters in this, but I don't want to direct you guys too much, which is why I'm leaving it all open to interpretation.

If you have a theory, feel free to review this story and tell me, but I won't be giving mine out until the final part :)

Either way; thank you for reading!


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothin'. Seriously. Check my pockets, wallet and under my bed. You won't find anything but a few ticket stubs and a family of dust bunnies.

**Full Summary:** "Give in to us." Darkness. There was darkness and shadows all around. They were living in a dream world, but whose dream it was... well, that was simply a matter of opinion.

**Pairing List:** Sasuke/Naruto

**Warning:** There will be _**threesomes**_ in this story and while there will be **no real incest** there will be _**man on man on man**_. If _**any**_ of this offends you, please click the back button now.

**Chapters:** 2/4 + Epilogue

**Updates:** Each chapter should be posted every four days after the previous one unless outside interference prevents me from reaching the internet/computer to upload it.

**Beta:** My awesome friend Takibi-sama who past the initial chapter's annoyed looks, gets nothing but smiles and happy looks now, since he puts too much of his free time into reading over my stuff. He's such a sweetie and you gotta love him. *hugs*

**A/N:** Alright, now this is the second part in my LitS story however, since I've uploaded the first part there has also been an epilogue added… and okay, to be totally honest? I doubt many people even read A/N's anymore, and I'm tired with a swollen eye so my interest in typing anything here is beyond microscopic.

If you have any questions, ask me. Let's just leave it at that, shall we?

* * *

_Chapter 2_

The light was back.

I slowly let my eyes flick to the right. There he was; standing there with that confused, worried expression on his face. His eyes were darting nervously around him. I smirked slightly and leant further back into my shadows. He wouldn't be able to see me, he couldn't even see himself. He wasn't used to this darkness like me.

"H-Hello?" He questioned hesitantly.

My smirk grew, and soundlessly, I walked towards him. His eyes were quick to start adjusting, so I skirted the line of his vision until I was safely behind him.

"Naruto," I murmured quietly against the back of his neck.

He spun around, his eyes wide and his breathing picking up. "Sasuke!" He looked caught between either punching or yelling at me. "What the hell are you doing here?"

_Ah, yelling it was._ "Idiot. You're the one who came _here_."

He frowned, that worried look starting to creep back onto his face again. "Where… are we?"

I don't think he even noticed the way he stepped closer, like he was trying to draw some comfort from me, from another person being here with him. It didn't matter that we were enemies. _You always were too trusting, Naruto_.

I shifted closer, using the question and his movements to my advantage.

"We're…" I brought my hand up to his neck as I lightly pulled him closer to me. He tensed and I had to try not to smirk as he kept allowing me to tug him. My mouth was inches from his ear as I whispered the rest, "in my world."

I felt him start to rear back, but I anticipated it, using the movement to bring my leg forward and catch his, causing him to lose his balance. I was quick to push him down. The fall was instantaneous, and I had no doubt the change in equilibrium would affect Naruto, in fact, I was counting on it.

He clenched his teeth and his eyes shut for a moment, but it was all I needed as I caged him, my hands on either side of his head and my body over him. I drew some of the light away so we would fall into the shadows. When his eyes opened again they were inches below mine and were now the brightest things around us.

"What are-" I lifted my hand and ran it across his lips, making him fall silent.

Panic raced through his eyes and I brought my fingers to brush along his cheek. "If you protest, you won't speak."

His eyes widened and he tried to struggle, but the mass of twirling shadows that made up the floor were quick to obey me and hold him in place. He wouldn't be able to see them with his eyes.

Anger was beginning to wage an open war on his face with the fear from before. I wondered which would win. When the steel started to fade to that betrayed look I'd become so familiar with, I couldn't help reaching up and running my hand over his eyes, closing them.

I leant down and brushed my lips over his. "This is where we belong, Naruto."

"No," he whimpered, his eyes staying shut.

My lips were firmer against his. "Yes."

I could feel him try to turn his head away, and I pulled back, allowing it as he looked to the side, eyes still clenched shut. He was too proud to cry. I frowned slightly, and lightly, gently, moved his chin.

"Look at me," I whispered.

He didn't want to, but this was my world, so he would. His eyes were filled with hurt. After all this time I could still betray him. I stroked his skin. "You are mine."

I leant down quickly and pressed my cheek to his, whispering the word so softly that not even the shadows would catch it, just his enhanced hearing. "And I am yours."

I felt him swallow, and I released the binds, waiting over him, keeping my hand on his cheek, brushing my affection into his skin, into his mind and heart. He would acknowledge his own, if he knew mine.

Slowly, I felt arms wrap around my waist as his body pressed against mine hesitantly. I didn't smile, but it was close as I moved to press my lips to his collarbone. I licked it and he shivered, my name coming out on a hitched and questioning breath.

I smirked this time, bringing my hands to clench in his shirt before I rolled us, we moved through the shadows with ease until I reached where I wanted to be. It was a small cocoon of light and dark, just enough for the area to seem brown - like the glow of a fire in a small cave. I even allowed the illusion of a black floor beneath us - just for him.

"Sasuke?" He questioned quietly, and I moved my face to stare down at him. His hand reached up to touch my face, and the moment it did, my mouth was on his.

Fire spilled through me, running out from his skin and into my mouth and hands. The shadows moved, reacting to my fervour as we both caressed Naruto. His clothes disappeared - from my hand or darkness, I was unconcerned with. His hands scraped my chest, my shirt having been dismissed as unimportant.

I moved to his chest, kissing along the line of his ribs. He sucked in a breath, and from the corner of my eye, his seal danced in the light. He was blazing, a golden glow that even the shadows were willing to touch with me.

We had been apart for far too long.

I moved up and kissed him, a hand on his neck, pulling him desperately closer. I felt a pressure on my chest as his nails scraped my skin. I moved my own hand up until it cupped his jaw. He moaned slightly and finally began to kiss back.

My free hand went down towards his pants, but he suddenly stiffened and pulled away slightly. A pained sound broke free from his lips. My eyes flashed red as I sat back, watching frustration and disappointment as the hands clinging to me began to fade.

His panicked blue eyes were the last thing left before black once again consumed my vision and air slipped through my fingers.

* * *

**A/N:** Questions? Complaints? Tokens of Appreciation? Please forward all the former and more to me in the form of a review. A reply will be given as soon as I'm on the computer to receive and read them :)

And yes, this chapter is short - they tend to be on this story. Sorry about that.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothin'. Seriously. Check my pockets, wallet and under my bed. You won't find anything but a few ticket stubs and a family of dust bunnies.

**Full Summary:** "Give in to us." Darkness. There was darkness and shadows all around. They were living in a dream world, but whose dream it was... well, that was simply a matter of opinion.

**Pairing List:** Itachi/Naruto

**Warning:** There will be _**threesomes**_ in this story and while there will be **no real incest** there will be _**man on man on man**_. If _**any**_ of this offends you, please click the back button now.

**Chapters:** 3/4 + Epilogue

**Updates:** Each chapter should be posted every four days after the previous one unless outside interference prevents me from reaching the internet/computer to upload it.

**Beta:** My awesome friend Takibi-sama who puts too much of his free time into reading over my stuff. He's such a sweetie. You gotta love him. *hugs*

**A/N:** Well, I don't have too much to say here, other then to thank all my reviewers, it means a lot to me that you take the time to comment this story in all it's strangeness, haha. Anyway, I hope you enjoy the third part which, as you can see from the various category shifts, is centred (kinda) on Itachi this time… you'll see what I mean when you read it.*grins*

* * *

_Chapter 3_

I was walking. Nothing else could really describe this endless movement in a space that had no paths, no trails - no real existence. One could even say I was standing in place. The mind could take much liberty here.

I kept walking.

Something was pulling me, I didn't know what - or who - it was, there was just a general tug that I couldn't ignore. It was getting stronger the deeper I went, but it also became more familiar, and I frowned. _Who?_

A shape materialised, bringing with it a red glow that slowly faded to a dull throbbing, eyes that could match mine span. I glared fiercely. "What do you want?"

"You keep telling him this is your world." He stated simply, standing perfectly still, only the careful flick of now black eyes over me; scanning me.

I tried to keep my voice devoid of emotion, a hard task when in _his_ presence. We would never be the brothers we once were. "Does it look like that's any of your business?"

"It is, my foolish little brother," he smirked slightly and I suddenly felt the ground give way before sharp tendrils were shooting up and snapping tight around my wrists, arms, legs, stomach, chest. Surrounding me - holding me. He was in front of me, eyes narrowed. "For this world is _mine_."

His hand came up and ran across my face, inches from my lips. When he dropped it down again, a layer of darkness had been placed over my mouth, completely silencing me. I cursed through it, but no sound came out. I scowled darkly at him instead.

A finger came up to lightly poke my forehead, and I madly wanted to thrash out at him. He was _mocking_ me.

"He will know the truth." He stated, and my eyes widened before becoming intricate red orbs. He ignored me and turned away.

I tried to struggle as I watched him move deeper into the shadows before, with barely any warning, Naruto suddenly stood, creating a circle of warmth and light that Itachi was standing on the edges of. Naruto still looked confused, and also disoriented - there had been too much shifting for his mind to be able to adapt with it. He'd start to remember faster - more - soon.

"What's-" he cut himself off as Itachi moved into his field of vision. His eyes seemed better already. "_Itachi?_"

"Naruto." My brother addressed with a small nod of his head.

His eyes flicking everywhere, Naruto asked, "Why are you here?"

I wondered if he was looking for me. I began trying to fight the hold more. It wouldn't do any good, but I refused to stop.

Itachi was right in front of him, head bent to whisper in Naruto's ear. I strained to hear, but there was no luck. The words made Naruto flush, and Itachi's hand moved to lightly stroke his hip.

I growled against my binding, and the slight turn of his face and small smirk had me knowing that Itachi was well aware of my thoughts and muffled words. I cursed him again.

"Naruto," I heard him say, and suddenly it was my mind being manipulated, as the world shrunk and zoomed in on them. I was still the same distance away, but everything was enhanced to prove a point, to unbalance me, to keep him in control. "My brother is lying to you."

Naruto pulled back slightly, looking confused and suspicious, but there was hurt too, and I felt my nails cut into my skin. "What, what the hell are you talking about, Itachi?"

"He does not own you here." A smile. An unnerving smile. "I do."

His pale hand reached up and cupped Naruto's cheek, angling his face up so he could plant a light kiss to his lips. I shut my eyes. I knew what would come. _Naruto_ would succumb. There could be no resistance, not here - not if he wanted it somewhere deep down inside.

The small moan was enough to tell me all I needed, but I was stubborn, and Itachi knew that. My eyes were forced open.

Naruto was leaning into him, his body almost swallowed by Itachi's cloak, the red clouds glowing from within. Itachi's hair was hiding half of Naruto's face, but his eyes were closed, as were Itachi's.

When he pulled back, Naruto slowly opened his eyes. His cheeks were flushed, and he didn't notice the shadows lightly moving up his arms, getting ready to remove his shirt.

I clenched my teeth; I wouldn't beg.

Itachi's hand stroked through Naruto's hair, something I didn't dare do. He made it look natural, and I hated him more. Naruto keened and his arms moved up to wrap around Itachi's neck. This was more affection than I got.

A brush of lips to Naruto's cheek as his hand unclasped his cloak and twisted it off him, throwing it to be absorbed in the darkness. Naruto's eyes wracked his form.

"Itachi?" he whispered, his hand unlocking to reach down and lightly touch Itachi's fishnet covered chest.

The smirk Itachi gave was something resembling affection as he leant down and caught Naruto's lips, a hand moving to hold his neck, drawing him further into the embrace. Naruto went without resistance, moulding himself into Itachi and letting out a small, contended sigh.

He looked safe, like he trusted Itachi - _more than me_.

I forced my eyes away. I couldn't. _Don't make me watch this_.

Itachi slowly broke the kiss. His eyes didn't leave Naruto's face as his fingers stroked the skin of his throat. Naruto's eyes were closed. He was still so trusting of Itachi.

With his hand on the top button of Naruto's shirt, Itachi finally answered, _I do not plan to_.

It was with a slight, almost imperceptible flex of his hand that the binding on me tightened and I was pulled down into the shadows below me.

I closed my eyes in what remained of the light.

* * *

**A/N:** There's nothing like a pissed off, constrained and forced-to-be-voyeur Sasuke in the morning. Hehe.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothin'. Seriously. Check my pockets, wallet and under my bed. You won't find anything but a few ticket stubs and a family of dust bunnies.

**Full Summary:** "Give in to us." Darkness. There was darkness and shadows all around. They were living in a dream world, but whose dream it was... well, that was simply a matter of opinion.

**Pairing List:** Sasuke/Naruto/Itachi

**Warning:** There will be _**threesomes**_ in this story and while there will be **no real incest** there will be _**man on man on man**_. If _**any**_ of this offends you, please click the back button now.

**Chapters:** 4/4 + Epilogue

**Updates:** Each chapter should be posted every four days after the previous one unless outside interference prevents me from reaching the internet/computer to upload it.

**Beta:** My awesome friend Takibi-sama who puts too much of his free time into reading over my stuff. He's such a sweetie. You gotta love him. *hugs*

**A/N:** Alright, second last part… not that many people are reading this but _anyway_ for the people who are (and my extra super reviewers *hands cookies*) I hope you enjoy this part where, for the second time, we have our lovely threesome ;)

* * *

_Chapter 4_

This was getting familiar. I looked up at darkness that rapidly shifted into something distinguishable. Little swirls of moving shadows that played in the light - my light. Whether it was from me or allowed specifically for my eyes, I wasn't sure. It could be both, really.

I sat up. This was one of the few times I wasn't already on my feet. I crossed my legs and looked around. One of them would show up, there was no point calling out - who, what, why, where - anymore. They never answered any differently.

It didn't take long before I felt arms encircle my waist from behind; I was pulled backwards until my back was to a chest. Looking up, I was surprised. This wasn't like him. "Sasuke?"

He moved his face down to press lips to my neck. I angled my head for him, eyes closing. There were no fights anymore.

His teeth gentle grazed my skin. Again, not like him. I frowned and asked in confusion, "Sasuke?"

There was a pause, before I was on my back and he was over me. Looking up into his eyes, my doubts were forgotten. _He _is _Sasuke_. He kissed me, his mouth pressing down firmly and I brought my hands to his chest in response, grasping his shirt.

"Me or him?" He hissed upon pulling back, his mouth moving to my collarbone and marking it.

I arched, moaning lightly. He licked the skin before asking again, "Me or him?"

"What?"

He ripped my shirt open, the scraps of material disappeared and he bit and licked my chest. "Me or him?"

"I," he sucked another mark and I whimpered. When he started to pull back, I quickly went to answer, _don't stop, don'tdon'tdon't._ "You."

I clutched his arms, pulling him down and he kissed me fiercely, his tongue diving in as his nails scarped lines across my chest.

Slowly, I began to notice that he was forming a pattern, but before I could even frown, one of his hands stilled and he broke the kiss instantly.

"That is hardly fair to him, little brother."

I opened my eyes to see Itachi had caught Sasuke's wrist and was bending over us. His eyes were narrowed and his face openly displeased.

"He agreed," Sasuke bit out.

Itachi's hold tightened and Sasuke's teeth clenched. "Hardly."

I felt my own body clench, but not from anger, my muscles and nerves were screaming and what little coherence and analysis I had left was gone and I pulled Sasuke back down while using my free hand to grab Itachi's cloak and move him down too so I was encompassed in their heat. My eyes closed in relief.

_Mine_.

A memory suddenly resurfaced. Broken and hard to grasp, but parts were still understandable.

"_What do you need?"_

_A mouth on my neck - Itachi. Nails on my chest - Sasuke._

_My voice. "You. Uchiha."_

I twisted my hands in their clothes, wanting to be close, painfully so.

"Want. You." I gasped out. "Both."

I started scratching at their clothes, and there was hesitation, heavy in the air before the material went and I brushed skin. I arched into them and hands soon came to my chest, neck, shoulders, hip.

I sighed and relaxed, my eyes opening to look at them. Sasuke's eyes were focused, Itachi's were calm. I smiled at them and brought my hands to their necks, lightly touching them.

Sasuke leant down and pressed his lips to mine while Itachi took my hand, brushing his lips over the palm. When Sasuke broke away, Itachi took his place. Sasuke's hands found my hips. His tongue traced my seal.

I groaned lightly and tried to move closer to them, they didn't allow it and kept me lying down beneath them. They kept trading places, moving around me in a mixture of marking and caressing.

Shuddering and whimpering and moaning and reaching. They were all I could do.

"Naruto," I heard Itachi whisper, his mouth by my ear before suddenly, I was lying on top of him. My back was pressed along his front as Sasuke stayed on top of me. Neither brother's were touching.

I pushed back against him while pulling Sasuke down. _Want_.

Sasuke pressed a kiss to my jaw. My name was a sigh. "Naruto."

I didn't know what they wanted.

"He wants you to choose," Itachi whispered.

Opening my eyes, I looked at Sasuke. He looked at me. I lightly touched his cheek as my other hand found Itachi's wrist.

_I don't understand._ I couldn't get the words out. But they heard me, they always did.

Itachi stroked my side. "He believes you are his. I believe you are mine. He wants to know whom you decide when alone."

I tried to concentrate, but there were too many disjointed feelings. How close they were, their heat, the shadows. The ins and outs, and the slide and blanks of my mind - they had to know about them.

Eventually I could reply. "I don't remember yesterday."

"Then choose for today," Itachi insisted, his voice light, soft, caressing as he stroked my skin in matching, calming movements.

I pulled Sasuke close as he tried to move away. _I won't know tomorrow._

Sasuke spoke this time, his forehead on mine. "Choose for today."

_Time is no concept here._

It was so hard to understand, to think. They wanted me to do something, choose something I didn't really comprehend. I knew they came and I knew they would say the same things from before. I just don't know the words until they're spoken. I don't know when or why before has happened. If it happened.

This was too much. I could feel myself fading, my mind was wavering and they were disappearing from my grasp.

I felt a panicked noise in my throat. I was torn, ripped and losing my pieces. I clung on, and for a moment, I felt myself come back and grip them tightly, hugging them separately but at the same time. Both at once.

"I don't want to go," I whispered.

They both answered, sadly; always regretting. "I'll be waiting."

But which parts of me would come back? And would any?

I don't think I'll remember this anymore.

* * *

**A/N:** Yes, I know these chapters are all very short but they just… finish when they feel right. *shrugs* I hope you can understand that and like them anyway.

Well, please do let me know what you think! I hope you liked it :D


	5. Epilogue

**Disclaimer:** I don't own nothin'. Seriously. Check my pockets, wallet and under my bed. You won't find anything but a few ticket stubs and a family of dust bunnies.

**Full Summary:** "Give in to us." Darkness. There was darkness and shadows all around. They were living in a dream world, but whose dream it was... well, that was simply a matter of opinion.

**Pairing List:** Naruto/Itachi and Naruto/Sasuke

**Warning:** There will be _**threesomes**_ in this story and while there will be **no real incest** there will be _**man on man on man**_. If _**any**_ of this offends you, please click the back button now.

**Chapters:** Epilogue

**Updates:** Each chapter should be posted every four days after the previous one unless outside interference prevents me from reaching the internet/computer to upload it.

**Beta:** My awesome friend Takibi-sama who puts too much of his free time into reading over my stuff. He's such a sweetie. You gotta love him. *hugs*

**A/N:** Alright, here we go, the final part that my beta, once again, was the insistence behind me writing. He thought that this would close it off nicely, and while I agree, I also hope that I left it open enough that it won't mess too strongly with your own theories on what's been happening.

Enjoy the final part :)

* * *

_Epilogue_

My eyes slip open and a choked gasp automatically escapes as my hands clench beneath me automatically. I feel material between my fingers and it startles me enough that I sit up and look down at the twisted mass of sheets covering me.

I look around my room and the whole place feels alien to me. Snippets of the world I've left behind flicker across my eyes and I start to shake.

_Was it real? Was it a dream? Is this just one more part of it? No_.

It's not. I know that for sure. The moon is shining through my window, and everything is less suffocating. There is no one in control, and these shadows aren't moving off the walls and towards me. I'm home; in the real world.

I start to shake harder as I bring my hands up to my head. Images of them - touching me, biting me, kissing me. They fill my head and I can't get them to stop. I don't _want_ them to stop.

I throw off the sheets, fighting with them until I'm released. I rush to my bathroom, stumbling slightly before I get inside and turn on the light. I rush forward towards the sink. I press my hands into the basin and stare into the mirror.

Bags are under my eyes and my hair is obscuring my vision. I look worn out, but there's not a mark on me. There's nothing that makes my dreams a reality and it _hurts_. The three of us, we had been so close and I had felt so safe, so cared for and loved.

But what was that? Just a world in my head? But how could it be? Sasuke and Itachi had called it their world… but they'd also called it mine. Could this have been something planted in my mind by the Sharingan? Had it been triggered when… when Itachi died?

I felt my heart clench and ache from pain. Something I had wanted not long ago now hurt so much.

_Itachi_.

I squeezed my eyes shut, suddenly mourning the person from my dreams. He had been so gentle with me.

I slowly opened my eyes and looked back at my reflection. My eyes glistened and I looked down into the sink. _Why do I care so much about someone when all I'm feeling for them isn't even real?_

"Because it felt real," I whispered, thinking back.

Sasuke had been so normal and the whole thing had felt like a jutsu, not a dream. I felt like I'd spent weeks in my mind – and who's to say I hadn't? Maybe this _was_ a jutsu, something like the Mangekyou technique. Maybe Sasuke and Itachi were in it, living and talking and reacting they way they would if they could.

_Choose for today_.

I stiffened as what they said entered my mind. Was this what they had meant? I was leaving and they wanted my… choice?

I suddenly felt cold and wrapped my arms around myself, walking away from the mirror until my back hit the wall. _Choose?_ How could I choose between them, how could I know this was real and… and Itachi had told Sasuke it wasn't fair. My eyes widened. He was right. It wasn't fair, because I had no choice. Itachi wasn't here to make any kind of competition, only Sasuke was.

_And you want them both_. "But I only have one choice."

I slid down the wall until I was sitting on the floor. I wanted them both, but they couldn't co-exist together, so I had to have one and I only had one option because only Sasuke was alive.

_Would I pick differently if Itachi wasn't dead_?

I put my face on my knees, because I didn't know, and I couldn't be sure I ever would. So there was only one option, because I needed them, and if the feeling was this strong and this deep - then it wasn't a dream, and I was wrong.

This time I would remember; I just wouldn't return.

* * *

**A/N:** Is anybody else feeling a little sad for our characters? Specifically Itachi? Although, everyone did kind of get the shit stick in this fic… maybe next time I'll be nicer. Maaaybe. Anyway, please let me know what you thought of this. I'd be much obliged. *grins*


End file.
